


Разговор по душам

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031
Collections: Летчики





	Разговор по душам

— Выпендрежник! — усмехнулся Долгорукий и дружески пихнул Дарина в бок: мол, оцени.

— Атмосферники, — передернул плечами Дарин. — Все такие. На чём это он? Никак не пойму.

— МиГ-29. Лет десять назад был восстановлен по найденным в архивах чертежам. Если разобьется, уши надеру.

Будто стараясь опровергнуть возмутительное предположение, истребитель выполнил мёртвую петлю с математической точностью, хищная тень стремительно пронеслась над землей на минимально допустимой высоте и молниеносно взмыла в расчерченное перьями облаков небо.

— Хорош.

— Хочешь подержать в руках?

— Спрашиваете?!

— Все вы, летчики, мальчишки, — пробормотал Долгорукий и кивнул в сторону стоящих ангаров: — Так за чем дело стало? Тебе, капитан, тут вряд ли откажут.

— Хотеть-то хочу, но атмосферное пилотирование я проходил ещё в Академии, — сообщил Дарин и с плохо скрываемой досадой закончил: — и с тех пор не практиковался. Не рискну. А вот руку пилоту пожать — пожму с удовольствием. И заодно познакомлюсь. Может, он меня и поднатаскает?

— Этот-то? Не откажет, — с непонятной Дарину иронией протянул Долгорукий. — Да и чего тебе с ним знакомиться, и так прекрасно знаешь.

— Да ну? — странное замечание отвлекло Дарина от наблюдения за маневрами истребителя. Нехорошее подозрение закралось в голову и выплеснулось вместе с беспокойством: — Нет. При всём моём к вам уважении, вы не могли разрешить Льоше туда залезть. Ведь не могли?

— А я тут при чем? Я в отставке. И в любом случае — кружок по исторической реконструкции к военному ведомству не принадлежит, а значит, ему и не подчиняется. — Долгорукий бросил взгляд на стремительно зеленеющего Дарина и смилостивился: — Лешка в него с детства ходил. Так что, у него налета на атмосферниках больше, чем у тебя. Посмотри, как ведёт, неубедительно?

— Убедительно, — кивнул Дарин. Он запрокинул голову, цепко выслеживая юркий истребитель. — Но как вы там сказали? Уши я ему всё равно оборву. Занят он сегодня. Поговорите без меня, может, что и…

Дарин оборвал себя, ругая свой слишком длинный язык.

— Что, за беспокойством лишнего сболтнул? — съехидничал Долгорукий, ловя тревожный взгляд собеседника. — Ну, Пика, так мой внук прав. Живите. Что уж поделать?


End file.
